No Surprises
by weirdwriter13
Summary: Miles and Maya decide to go skinny dipping, things do not go as planned...


"No Surprises"

"Miles!" Maya screamed as a wave of water hit her.

"Come in or be prepared to get splashed" Miles called to her while chest-deep in his pool. He held out his arms inviting her in as his voice echoed around the lush courtyard. Maya rolled her eyes at her precocious boyfriend. She had been so busy with all of her schoolwork that this was the first moment the two of them had together in days. They had his family's entire mansion to themselves, countless flat screen tvs and bedrooms, but as soon as Miles had walked through the door he sprinted to toss on his bathing suit and jump into the pool. Not that she could really blame him, it was overwhelmingly hot out and the water did look tempting.

Maya stuck her hands on her hips tauntingly, "I can't, I don't have a suit" she replied. Miles stared back at her, in an instant his eyes went from pleading to mischievous. Maya looked around to see if there was anything else for the two of them to do together, when something was thrown at her feet. She instinctively jumped back as a second splash hit her. Maya giggled and then gasped when she saw the mound of fabric in front of her. _Is that what I think it is? _She thought. She looked up and sure enough, in front of her treading water was the faintly blurred outline of her boyfriend's naked body.

"Let's go skinny dipping!" Miles suggested with much bravado and his voice echoing across the empty courtyard. Maya blushed, Miles body was entirely submerged under the water so she couldn't get a perfect look at him but her view was clear enough to make out the frame of his starkly pale lean body.

"Miles! Someone's going to see you!" Maya exclaimed, frantically looking at the large windows overlooking the pool and her now naked boyfriend.

"Relax! No one else is here" Miles assured her as he ran his hand through his drenched hair, strangely nonchalant for this situation. Maya giggled and smiled at Miles, he was grinning at her so slyly and he did look really cute with his hair slicked to the side. She couldn't believe what was happening or what she actually was thinking about doing.

"Okay, turn around" Maya coyly commanded. Miles' eyes bulged and his jaw dropped open. He had been the one to suggest the idea, but he never thought she would actually go for it. They had been going out for a while but this was the first time either one of them would be seeing the other naked, even if it were blurred by the water.

"Are you serious?" Miles asked incredulously, desperately seeking confirmation from his girlfriend that she wasn't just teasing him.

"Turn around!" Maya repeated, smiling. Miles happily did so, quietly thanking God under his breath for his good luck. He knew that he was giving Maya a good view of his butt, but he never cared about showing off especially when the reward would be this good. He strained his ears, searching for any hint of movement. He heard two heavy thuds of fabric, her t shirt and jeans, and then the clang of her jewelry. He grinned and listened for more tantalizing sounds, but he could only make out the rustling off some fabric and her shuffling about. Then there was a loud splash and the rippling of waves that gradually approached him. "Ok now you can turn around" Maya gently whispered.

Miles took a breath and swam around, not wanting to be too greedy. He was immediately stunned by the sight in front of him that blocked any thoughts of self-consciousness from his mind. There a few feet in front of him was his beautiful girlfriend, her blond hair was wet and gently framed her face. The water came up to her shoulders, but Miles was so close that he could clearly see more of her trim body than he had ever dreamed of seeing, which was troubling considering that she surely could do the same and the sight of her was awfully exciting for Miles. Maya nervously eyed his face, searching for a sign of what he was thinking. "You look beautiful" Miles told her, staring deeply into her gorgeous eyes. She blushed and instinctively looked towards her feet causing her to giggle as she saw her own bare chest.

They slowly inched towards each other, as their breathing drew increasingly shallow. As Miles leant in to kiss her, she closed her eyes and just let the moment soak over her. All Maya could focus on was how badly she wanted to feel Miles' lips and arms wrap around her. The clamoring of footsteps began to echo across the pool, quickly snapping Maya out of her little fantasy. "I thought you said no one was home?" She asked Miles.

"My dad must have come back early" Miles shrugged, before returning to leaning into kiss her. Maya splashed him with disgusted, and began hastily swimming back to her haphazard heap of clothes. Miles seemed to be completely unconcerned by the turn in his girlfriend's mood, instead just stayed in place and watched as his girlfriend pulled herself out of her the pool. Maya cursed under her breath, perfectly aware of the view she just gave Miles, who seemed thoroughly pleased by the situation. Maya darted over to a nearby heap of clothes and quickly began wrapping a towel over her body just as Miles' father entered the courtyard loudly discussing strategy with his aide.

Miles' father stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes darted from the blond teen scrambling to pick up her clothes to his son who was leisurely skinny dipping in full view of his staffers. He quickly shoed his aide away as he walked over to the distressed couple. Maya blushed furiously since this was quite possibly the worst possible way for her to be meeting her boyfriend's father.

"Hello" Miles' father said, greeting Maya coldly.

"Hi" Maya meekly replied, clutching her towel and underwear tight to her chest.

Miles swam over to the edge of the pool near them. "This is Maya, my girlfriend" he eagerly told his dad.

"Of course" the father sighed as he kept his eyes fixed over the pool, away from his naked son.

"Can she stay for dinner?" Miles asked seemingly unaware of how awkward everyone else was from this situation.

"I think she better leave" His dad answered. Maya glanced at Miles before rushing out past the interns to the nearest bathroom so she could get dressed immediately.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked as he watched his girlfriend leave thoroughly embarrassed.

"Look it's almost election season and we need to stay out of the headlines, so you can't get into trouble with any girls" the father scolded.

"But we didn't do anything"

"I just can't afford another mess up from you" the father shouted causing his volunteers to scatter.

"So am I just an embarrassment to you?" Miles asked blushing.

"Come on lets not do this now or here, can you please just go to your room and stay out of sight?" the dad replied, his voice trembling to stay low.

Miles felt his heartbeat start clamoring in his chest and his face flush. "You want me gone" his voice shaking "well fine". He grabbed the pool edge and pulled himself up onto the courtyard floor.

"Oh god!" the father exclaimed as his son stood in the middle of the courtyard completely naked as the day he was born. He angrily looked around, to make sure none of his staffers where nearby. "Put some damn clothes!"

"Well you said I was an embarrassment; why not put it all out in the open?" Miles practically shouted causing his dad to panic even more. Miles then promptly stormed away into the grand house. He was so upset with his dad, that he could barely even process the fact that he had just gotten into an argument with his dad while nude. Luckily for his pride, all of his dad's aides and supporters seemed to have left the house since no one was there when Miles marched towards his bedroom. He quickly turned into the hallway where his bedroom was located and promptly colliding into Drew.

"Oh I'm sorry Miles…" Drew began apologizing out of reflex before he fully looked at Miles. His jaw dropped as his eyes quickly flicked from his classmate's wet hair down his bare chest to his exposed cock that casual dangled between his legs. Drew clasped his hand over his mouth trying to hold back an involuntary laugh as he stared at Miles groin. "Umm I think you are missing something there, bud."

Miles felt his face began to flush with embarrassment, he quickly debated his options whether to try to cover himself and run away or just stand there. After a moment, Miles realized that Drew had already seen too much of him to try to maintain any dignity so he decided to try to bluff his way through the confusion. So He put his hands on his hips and forced himself to make eye contact with Drew. He kept his voice as calm as he could as if they were in the locker room and not in a completely mortifying situation "How are you doing, Drew?"

"I'm good" Drew stammered completely unsure of how to react "Ya know, just wearing clothes so the usual. How are you?"

"I'm good...It's been a weird day" Miles shrugged.

Drew's mind began to race as he imagined how hard Dallas would laugh when he told him this story and how whenever Miles got too uptight or bragged about his money he could just point out how he has seen every inch of him butt naked. Then he looked at Miles face and saw his eyes watering on the verge of tears. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Miles paused and looked down out of embarrassment before realizing the sight of his bare cock made the interaction so much worse. "Yeah I'll be fine, like I said it's been a weird day."

"Okay well get out of here, and put some damn clothes on" Drew lamely joked trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

Miles slowly nodded "so I imagine you and all the guys will have a good laugh about this tomorrow at school"

"Nah, I think I'm okay with forgetting this ever happened"

"Thanks, see you. Hopefully when I'm not so naked" Miles said before sidestepping Drew and heading down the hallway to his room. Drew turned his head and got an eyeful of Miles pale butt as it walked away from him.

"hey Miles, want a piece of advice?" Drew asked, causing Miles to stop dead in his tracks his hand on the door knob. "please start tanning, I think you are going to blind Maya with the sight of all that white"

The end


End file.
